<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Healer's Hands by fannishliss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724781">The Healer's Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss'>fannishliss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ballads, Gen, Original Song, Song - Freeform, jaskier wrote this song</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Triss Merigold is a talented healer and Jaskier writes this song to thank her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dandelion Music, or, songs Jaskier might write [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Healer's Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/gifts">anarchycox</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23606137">People Only See What They Want To</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox">anarchycox</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>This link will take you to soundcloud where the song is: </p><p>
  <a href="https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/the-healers-hands">https://soundcloud.com/user-576818933/the-healers-hands</a>
</p><p> </p><p>Many thanks to Anarchycox for permission to work with her idea. </p><p>Music, lyrics and performance by fannishliss.</p><p>Feel free to share the link to this AO3 page, but please do not repost the song itself anywhere.  </p><p> </p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">The Healer’s Hands</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">To ride a fine horse, to carry a sword</p><p class="p3">To slay all manner of foe—</p><p class="p3">Many a man a hero would be</p><p class="p3">But a healer her worth will show</p><p class="p3">A healer her worth will show. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Her skillful hands, her instinct sharp,</p><p class="p3">Her training and knowledge so keen</p><p class="p3">Her service to all, and harm to none</p><p class="p3">Her power is clear to be seen. </p><p class="p3">Her power is clear to be seen. </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">Her stores well provisioned and open to those</p><p class="p3">Who come to her for care</p><p class="p3">She serves one and all as best she can</p><p class="p3">her sweet succor for to share</p><p class="p3">her sweet succor for to share</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">A Healer’s hands are quick and sure</p><p class="p3">Both delicate and strong</p><p class="p3">They dragged my true love back from death’s door</p><p class="p3">So well she earned this song</p><p class="p3">So well she earned this song</p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>